iSpencer's daughter
by friendslover99
Summary: Spencer finds out that he has a young daughter that resulted from one of his old girlfriends. Horrible summary.
1. Chapter 1

On a Saturday afternoon,Spencer was sitting on the couch watching Girly Cow. It had been 2 years since Carly moved to Italy with their dad. He the doorbell rang and when he answered it, a dirty blonde women wearing a red leather jacket stood at the door. ''Audrey!'' Spencer recognized his old girlfriend. ''Spencer!'' she hugged him, ''May I come in?''

''Sure'' Spencer closed the door behind them as Audrey walked in.

''So what brings you here?'' he asked as he sat on the couch.

''There's something I've been meaning to tell you'' Audrey said.

''What is it?'' asked Spencer.

Audrey hesitated and sighed, ''Ok..you have a daughter''

Spencer immediately froze. _Him_ having a daughter. Spencer remembered the night him and Audrey had after they had dinner at his apartment. He knew he was considered irresponsible by his grandfather when he raised Carly, But a child of his own would be really different.

''Spencer?'' Audrey noticed he still stared at her.''Spencer!''

''What! Yeah?'' Spencer snapped out of his hesitation.

Audrey sat next to him.

''What's her name?'' Spencer turned to her.

'' Emma''

Spencer slightly smiled at the name.

''How old is she?''

''Five'' Audrey grabbed her purse and stood up. '' I'll bring her over here this weekend''

''Ok'' he said.

As soon as Audrey left, Spencer couldn't think about anything, but Audrey and his daughter, But then, he also thought about Carly and their Granddad's reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer called Carly and told her about what happened last week. ''Wait, is Audrey the one you had dinner with and the chicken burst into flames?'' Carly asked. ''Yeah'' replied Spencer.

''Did you tell Dad yet?''

'' Yes, and he was ok with it''

''What about Granddad, did you tell him?''

''Not yet''

''When are you going to see her?''

''This Friday''

''Well, I hope it goes well'' she said.

''Thanks'' replied Spencer. When he hung up, Spencer talked to their Granddad and told her about it.

''What!?'' his granddad asked surpised.

''She made it clear she's my daughter and we're meeting tonight'' Spencer explained

''and you got her pregnant? what the hell were you thinking?''

''What do mean what was I thinking? me and Audrey are grown ups''

''But you don't just knock up some random girl''

''She isn't some girl, and I'm not going to let her raise my daughter alone. I am responsible enough to take care of her and I'm not gonna have another adult telling me everything wrong about me decision''

''I know you think that way, just remember that me and your father support you on this'' Granddad said.

''Ok'' he said. When Friday night came, Spencer sat on the couch watching TV waiting for Audrey to arrive. The elevator opened and Audrey comes in holding a little girl's hand. The little girl had long hazel brown hair, blue eyes, and peach skin. She wore a pink coat with wolf fur on the hood and pink uggs.

''Hey, you're here early'' he said.

''Yeah, well, I had to get here before traffic gets crazy'' said Audrey looking down at her daughter, ''This is your daddy, aren't you going to say hi?''

''Hi' Emma timidly hid her face behind Audrey's arm.

Spencer made spaghetti tacos for him, Audrey, and Emma for dinner. They mostly talk about things Emma did that week like helping Audrey do the dishes and her performance in singing lessons. Emma warmed up to Spencer and loved looking at his different sculptures that stood in the apartment.

Spencer and Audrey talked in the kitchen while Emma was watching The Powerpuff Girls.

''Spencer, there's something you should know'' Audrey said.

''What?'' he asked.

''I have cancer'' she explained, ''Three days ago, I went to the doctor's and they told me I have a tumor on they right breast''

Spencer was speechless. The woman he shared a child with is dying and his daughter is going to grow up without her mother. He tapped his finger on the table. ''I can't take care of Emma'' she continued.

''How long do you have?'' he asked.

''2 weeks'' she replied.

''Does she know?''

Audrey nodded. She took a hold of his hand.

''Listen, I need you to take Emma next Saturday. Just for that night''

Spencer looked at Emma ,who was watching TV, and then back at Audrey. ''Ok'' he said.


End file.
